The invention relates to a vehicle of the so-called `kart` type having independent suspension on all four wheels, driven by an internal combustion engine, and intended specifically for off-highway use.
Among the many vehicles currently designed for track, hillside and general rough-terrain sports use which feature propulsion by an internal combustion engine, there are two- and three-wheel bikes having a rigid frame and a front fork-and-handlebar steering arrangement; others are designed substantially along the lines of a conventional automobile, having a rigid chassis to which four wheels are connected, either rigidly, or flexibly by way of a sprung suspension system, and featuring mechanical drive-transmission with a differential.
In all of the vehicles generally referred to, there are drawbacks and shortcomings in the basic structure which give rise to high cost, limited safety, poor road-holding, stiffness, and but little adaptability to the physical stature of different riders; also, there are drawbacks in design which doubtless jeopardize ultimate adaptability of the vehicle to varying conditions of use, which would otherwise be ensured by the interchangeability of specific components.
The object of the disclosure is to set forth a method of embodying a vehicle that will guarantee great stability by virtue of its having four wheels with fully independent suspension and a low center of gravity, and of its featuring a parked adaptability both to different conditions of use and to the physical stature of the individual rider, afforded by lengthwise adjustment of the accelerator and brake pedals, and of the steering frame; such features are provided by a simple and low-cost design which ensures that the vehicle may be used by a wide range of enthusiasts.